List of Foods in Galaxy Adventures
A food is an item in Galaxy Adventures that is removed from the inventory after use. Consumables are always held in stacks of ten, meaning up to ten of that item can fit in the same slot in the utility belt; any more will start a new stack. Using a food always provides a stat boost and/or a beneficial effect. List Bananas * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 2 life * Cost: $20 * LDD Name: Banana * LDD Color: Bright Yellow Drumstick * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 4 life * Cost: $40 * LDD Name: Turkey, Drumstick * LDD Color: Dark Orange Apple * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 6 life * Cost: $60 * LDD Name: Apple With Leaf * LDD Color: Dark Green Cherry * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 4 life * Cost: $40 * LDD Name: Cherry * LDD Color: Bright Red Hot Chocolate * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 4 life * Cost: $40 * LDD Name: Mug (I do not know how to make it look like Hot Chocolate is inside) * LDD Color: Reddish Brown Tasty Fish * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 4 life * Cost: $40 * LDD Name: Fish W. Knob * LDD Color: Light Purple Sushi * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 6 life. * Cost: $60 Mystic Healing Kit * Acquired By: Buying or Received from a Quest * Power: Heals 4 Life * Cost: $40 Notion Potion * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Restores 6 Imagination. * Cost: $60 Strong Notion Potion * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Restores 10 Imagination. * Cost: $100 Super Notion Potion * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Restores 20 Imagination. * Cost: $200 Hiccup Tablets * Acquired By: Buying, Dropping from dead hostiles, or Badges * Power: Restores 3 Imagination and gives hiccups. * Cost: $25 Thirst Quencher * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Restores 12 Imagination over time * Cost: $60 * LDD Name: Mug (I do not know how to make it look like Crystals are inside) * LDD Color: Medium Stone Grey Bag of Glitter * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles * Power: Increase Imagination cap by 5 and restores Imagination slowly * Cost: $35 Cloud Burst: * Acquired By: Dropping from dead hostiles * Power: Calls down electricity that restores 6 Imagination. Armor Polish * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles * Power: Repairs four armor * Cost: $40 Armor Shine * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles * Power: Repairs seven armor * Cost: $70 Armor Gleam * Acquired By: Dropping from dead hostiles * Power: Repairs ten armor Quicksicle * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Speed Boost for 15 minutes * Cost: $25 * LDD Name: Ice Lolly * LDD Color: Bright Red Hot Cocoa * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from destroying models in Frostivus * Power: Speed Boost and Knockdown "Full Steam Ahead" ability for a short period of time. * LDD Name: Mug (I do not know how to make it look like sticks are inside and a snowflake) * LDD Color: Red Hardtack Biscuit * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Life Cap 2+ briefly * Cost: $60 * LDD Name: White Bread * LDD Color: Dark Orange Gingerbread Cookie * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Life Cap 3+ briefly Buttery Croissant * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Heals 4 Life and restores 4 Imagination * Cost: $80 * LDD Name: Croissant * LDD Color: Light Nougat Cup of Yo * Acquired By: Buying or Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Restores up to 5 Life, 10 Imagination, and 10 Armor over time * Cost: $335 * LDD Name: Mug * LDD Color: Black Shuriken * Acquired By: Dropping from dead hostiles. * Power: Throws 3 shurikens, each doing 3 damage Category:Lists Category:Galaxy Adventures Category:Items Category:Food Category:LEGO